


Return from the sea

by CompassionateCalico



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Fusion, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionateCalico/pseuds/CompassionateCalico
Summary: Short Jasper X Reader onshot.An overjoyed reunion between Jasper and Y/N.





	Return from the sea

Rough wood digs softly into my arm as I lean against the railing. Ambient waves crash on the shoreline in the distance, bringing a breeze that lightly mists us. The bright sun drys the seawater, warming my back, and highlighting my friends figure as she sits on the railing in front of me. The weight was still heavy on my shoulders, but I feel more calm now as I chat with the "young" gem. 

"Honestly I don't understand why they stopped making 'em. They were THE BEST." She makes a grand gesture with her arms to emphasize her point. I warmly smile, nodding to indicate I'm following her... whilst understanding nothing.  
"I mean," She rolls her eyes, dropping into a mocking tone. "Yeah sure a couple people may have gotten hospitalized, but that doesn't mean that-" Out of my peripheral an irregular shape interrupts the smooth waves of the ocean. I go to turn my head, but- Amethyst is still talking to me. It's rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you and I'm not rude. Right? Embarrassment flushes through me.

"And I even managed to Pavlov the dude too!"  
...I have even less of a clue as to what she's talking about, but-HER EYES ARE SPARKLING!

Shame clutches my chest tighter.

She's really passionate about what shes talking about.  
My mind goes blank, there must be a way to catch up on what she said.  
Why do you always zone out when it's important? "-/N." Like talking to a friend for instance?!  
Stupid lizard brain.  
"Y/N!" Purple hands wave in my face. Warmth shoots through my face as I snap my head towards her.  
"Y-yeah? Uh- sorry." I press my lips together as tight as I can.  
She quirks an eyebrow and smirks. Pointing a little over my shoulder. 'What is she...?' I turn, immediately locking eyes onto the bright figure emerging from the sea. Everything melts. I take the biggest, most dramatic gasp ever. 

"JASPER!"  
I move to run down the steps before feeling guilty I freeze quickly turning back to Amethyst. My mind is racing so fast. I open my mouth, but no words come out. I frantically move my arms.  
"Ya don't need my permission." She snorts, waving me off.  
That's all I needed. I stumble down the stairs by some miracle not falling on my face.  
I sprint across the sand, smiling so hard it hurts.  
Unable to blink my wide eyes drink in her towering figure. She seems to catch sight of me, beautiful laughter echoes through the cove. She towers tall, grinning at me. My feet hit the shore, sloshing quickly through the waves.

"Hey pipsque- Whoa!" I leapt at her, holding on with all my strength. She caught me easily, hugging back with just as much ferocity.  
"Miss me?" She chuckles deeply, rumbling resonating through her chest.  
I respond by nuzzling my face deeper into the crook of her neck. Basking in her radiant warmth. I breathe her in savoring the moment. I lean back in her embrace to get a better look at her face. Every curve and angle already etched into my mind. The relief of familiarity washes over me...but there's a pale notch in her eyebrow that wasn't there before. Guiltily I feel heat creeping up on my cheeks. The new scar suits her sharp features well... a little too well.  
Her molten eyes lock onto mine. A swirling vortex of golds mesmerize me into a dumbstruck state. I barely hang on, a serene smile relaxes on my face, as I just stare.  
She breaks out of the trance first chuckling.  
"So," She shifts me in her arms, "What have ya been up to you little minx, hm?" She effortlessly tosses me up in the air. A delighted shriek bursts out. She catches me, strong hands easily holding me up. In a blink of an eye her expression changes.  
"I missed you." Sharp eyes pierce right through me. I can only gape.  
Her serious look cracks, laughing as she starts to spin us around. Our surroundings blur, the only thing I see is Jasper's overjoyed face. I can't help it as pure joy bubbles up in me. Seas of giggles merge between us. 

 

Water softly laps at my legs, I sit there in the sand confused. I blink. Taking a deep breath, it passes easily through my lungs. I rub at my face. 'Huh?'  
I stare at the large, slender hand. It's yellow?  
"Why is my- your hand so?" I look down at my body. Toned golden muscle meets my gaze. "Did we-?"  
A faint scream sounds off in the distance. Our head snaps up. The Crystal Gems are running over. Amethyst has a huge smile on her face.  
"'bout time something happened!...just didn't think it'd be fusion."  
Steven pushes forward, glowing happily at us.  
"Hi! What's your name?"  
I-we cock our head to the side. 'Our name?'  
Someone clears their throat, refocusing us.  
It was Garnet, with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen.  
"How do you feel?"  
'How do I...?'  
I take a moment, looking down at my hands. I press them to my chest breathing in. For the first time in a long time the weight was gone, all that was left was Her. Warm affection flows through me. I can't help, but smile. I look back up giggling.  
"Amazing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This is the first story I've written in a long time, so I'm very rusty. Any critique's are more than welcome. Thank you!


End file.
